1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp string that allows easy replacement of damaged lamps.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 of the drawings illustrates a conventional lamp string comprising a plurality of lamps 42 electrically connected in series by wires 43. The lamps 42 and the wires 43 are enclosed in a soft tube 41, and an enveloping layer 44 covers the soft tube 41 to protect the wires 43 and the lamps 42 from weather. Namely, the wires 43 and the lamps 42 are thus protected from sunlight and rain. The lamp string can be bent to any desired figure or pattern, and an external controller may be provided to control lighting of the lamps. However, the diameter of the soft tube 41 must be increased in response to an increase in the size of he lamps 42. In this case, the lamps 42 would be damaged during bending of the soft tube 41 if the thickness of the soft tube 41 remains the same. If the thickness of the soft tube 41 is increased for protecting the lamps 42, the softness of the soft tube 41 decreases, and the bending effect is reduced. In some cases, it would be difficult or impossible to obtain the required figure or pattern of the bent soft tube 41. Further, the wires 43 surrounding the lamps 42 bar the illumination effect of the lamps 42. Further, replacement of damaged lamps 42 enveloped by the enveloping layer 44 is impossible. As a result, the user has to buy a new lamp string just because of damage of few lamps 42.
An object of the present invention is to provide a lamp string that allows easy replacement of damaged lamps.
A lamp string in accordance with the present invention comprises a plurality of serially connected lamp units. Each lamp unit comprises a casing, two base plates respectively mounted in two ends of the casing, an illuminating member mounted in the casing, at least one metallic bar extending between the base plates and electrically connected to the illuminating member, and two end covers removably attached to the ends of the casing for closing the casing. Two adjacent ones of the lamp units are electrically connected by at least one wire that is electrically connected to the illuminating member and the metallic bar. A soft tube may be provided to enclose the wire.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.